XStep
xStep is the tenth level on Geometry Dash. It is the first stage marked with the Insane difficulty as of update 1.9. This level was released in update 1.3, and it is followed by Clutterfunk and preceded by Cycles. The sequences are cube, ball, and ship. The portals used most commonly in the level are gravity portals. Description xStep introduces blue pads and blue rings/circles on the regular path. The icon assumes three different forms through the level— the cube, rocket, and gravity ball. It is similar to Cycles in difficulty and features multiple tight rocket scenes. xStep is also the level that uses the greatest number of blue pads out of any level in the game, present throughout almost the entire second ship scene. The level also introduces full checker bricks and another block. The level also introduces wavy platforms along with the wavy thorns. Secret Coins *The first secret coin is located in the first ship sequence. After the last thorn-ball before a stepped wall, carefully fly just above the thorn ball, and when you pass it, go down a bit to collect the secret coin. Immediately fly up to clear the wall quickly, but try not to crash above. *The second secret coin is located in the second ship sequence. In the last part of it, when the passage starts going up again, slip your ship into a small hole. Make sure you go down at least 2 tiles or you will crash on the floor of the passage above you. Hold up to go out the hole in the other end, and go through a cube portal shortly afterward. *The last coin is in the cube sequence after the second ship one. After flipping gravity three times, your cube will approach a gravity pad that is slightly elevated with some spikes before it. You have to miss the gravity pad and the spikes. If you jump from too far away, you will hit the gravity pad, which is the normal route. Once you have achieved a far enough jump, get ready to tap on a mid-air gravity ring, otherwise you will crash into a suspended platform with spikes on it. Once you have done that, you will reach the coin and fall into the regular course. Immediately jump again to clear off a jump ring. Walkthrough Trivia *xStep is one of the two levels to grant cube icons for both Practice and Normal. The other one is Cycles. *xStep is the only level name to begin with a lowercase letter. **xStep is also the shortest level name, at 5 letters. *The wavy platforms were officially introduced in this level, although they are in several coin paths in the first 6 levels. *xStep marks the gradual introduction of many new map components including blocks, pits and cosmetics. *xStep, Electroman Adventures and Blast Processing all reward 10 stars if completed, although xStep and Electroman Adventures have the higher rating of Insane while Blast Processing has Harder. *xStep formally introduces the blue jump pad, however, they are used to collect secret coins in Back on Track and Polargeist. *The level takes 1:24 to complete. *xStep is the only level after Time Machine and before Clubstep to not introduce a mirror portal. Gallery XStepMenu.png|xStep on main menu. XS-C1.png|First coin. XS-C2.png|Second coin. XS-C3.png|Third coin. Cube17.png|Icon rewarded by completing xStep in practice mode (yStep, Icon 17). Cube18.png|Icon rewarded by completing xStep in normal mode (Icon 18). Category:Levels